


Flying with The Cannons

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-18
Updated: 2006-01-18
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron and Harry get stuck in the rain





	Flying with The Cannons

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: I hope you enjoy [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hailiebu)[**hailiebu**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/hailiebu/) I tried to get at least one of your kinks in there. Not real kinky watersex but I like the image of the boys in the rain.  


* * *

"Harry," Ron tightened his hands around his broomstick and circled the hoops. "You do know we have to be home for dinner because Hermione will have our arses if we aren't."  
  
Harry caught the Snitch and waggled his eyebrows at Ron.  
  
"I thought you like when she _had your arse_ ," Harry flew closer. "How about this. You go for a ride with me on my broom and we'll call it a day."  
  
Ron looked up at the steadily darkening sky and frowned. It looked like it was going to storm at any moment and he wasn't sure staying in the air was such a bright idea.  
  
"Mate, there's a storm coming and I don't fancy getting struck by lightning."  
  
Harry pointed his broom towards the pitch and Ron descended behind him. He took a moment to admire the way the muscles in Harry's back flexed as he guided his broom towards the earth. Ron felt a twitch in his cock and he bit back a moan. Watching Harry fly had always been a turn on for him, even back as early as third year, and he briefly wondered if he ever told Harry about the dream he had after seeing Harry fly his Firebolt for the first time.  
  
The two of them landed and Harry crooked his finger at Ron and gave him a smile. There was danger in that smile and Ron could always tell when Harry had something planned. He mounted the broom behind Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry's midsection. He felt the shudder ran through Harry and he smiled. It was nice to know that he had as much an affect on Harry as Harry had on him.  
  
"Ready?" Harry's voice cracked as Ron pressed closer against his back.  
  
Ron leaned his head forward and growled in Harry's ear, "I'm always ready."  
  
Ron wondered if Harry could feel how hard is cock was and he wondered if he knew how badly Ron just wanted to throw him to the ground and ravish him.  
  
Harry kicked off, shooting up at a ninety-degree angle, and Ron whooped with joy. Harry laughed as they ascended into the clouds just as the skies opened up. Rain poured down over them, drenching their Quidditch robes, and Ron watch one drop of water slid down Harry's neck. He focused on it, desperately wanting to follow it with his tongue, and a wicked idea combined with the lust in his head.  
  
"Harry," Ron leaned in and traced his tongue around the shell of Harry's ear. "Do you know how hard my cock is right now?"  
  
Harry tilted his head and Ron saw his hands tighten around the broomstick.  
  
"I can feel," Harry let out a low moan when Ron began nibbling on the cords of his neck. "It…"  
  
"Every time I watch you fly," Ron murmured against Harry's neck. "I get hard." He slid his hand down and deftly opened Harry's flies. "Now, you're wet and we're flying," he slid his hand inside Harry's trousers. "I just want to throw you to the ground and fuck you until you scream my name."  
  
His hand closed around Harry's cock, the rain poured over them, and Ron's hand slid easily up and down Harry' cock. He could feel Harry pulsing against the palm of his hands, Harry's breath was ragged in his ear, and Ron rocked his hips against him.  
  
"Ron—"Harry moaned. "How long? How long have you—'  
  
"Since third year," Ron ran his thumb over the tip of Harry cock and slowly slid his hand from tip to base. "I had my first dream about you after watching you handle this Firebolt."  
  
"You," Harry's voice cracked. "You did?"  
  
"Mmm…" Ron nipped at Harry's pulse point and laved it with his tongue. "You want to know what happened?"  
  
"Show me," Harry whimpered and turned his head to kiss Ron. Their tongues brushed in open air and Ron moaned against Harry's lips.  
  
"Take us down," Ron kept stroking Harry slowly as Harry guided them to the ground. "I'll show you exactly what I dreamed about."  
  
Their landing was poor and they tumbled off the broom onto the wet grass. Ron pinned Harry to the ground with his body and he captured Harry's wrists in one hand before stretching Harry's arms above his head. He pressed his hips down, letting the wet fabric of his Quidditch robes brush against Harry, and he used his free hand to open his own flies. Their cocks brushed together and they moaned in unison.  
  
Ron licked the drops of water from Harry's neck, suckling his pulse point, and Harry struggled to free his wrists. They were grinding together, the water from the rain cooling their heated flesh, and Ron growled when lifted his head and looked down at Harry.  
  
"I love seeing you wet," He thrust his hips down and in a slow circle. "Water everywhere…so fucking sexy…just makes me want to fuck you hard."  
  
Harry suddenly pushed up with his feet and rolled so that he was on top of Ron. His hands tore at Ron's Quidditch robes and he tore Ron's shirt down the middle. His hands slid across Ron's chest, his fingers twisted Ron's nipples, and he used his free hand to close around both their cocks. He stroke the them together, the friction caused Ron to moan deep in his throat, and when Harry ran the tip of his thumb over the head of his cock—Ron 's body shook.  
  
Rain beat down on them, sweat mingled with the water on their bodies, and Harry licked his lips before scooting back and dipping his head down to take Ron in his mouth. Ron's low moan echoed through the stadium as Harry began to bob up and down on his length.  
  
"Fuck…such a good cocksucker…made to suck my cock…" Ron grunted as he threaded his hands through Harry's hair. "Ngh…so good…"  
  
Harry hummed his way up and down Ron's shaft, his tongue fluttering against the underside, and he rolled Ron's balls in the palm of his hand. Ron's eyes fluttered close as he desperately tried to keep from coming. Harry looked fucking incredible with the rain pouring down on him, his mouth around Ron's cock, and his body seemed to glisten with water. Ron watched a single drop as it made it's away down Harry's cheek and he forced Harry to release him.  
  
"Want…"Ron panted as he sat up. "Want to fuck you, NOW!"  
  
Harry stood and banished the remainder of their clothes and Ron heard him do the lubrication charm. He rose to his knees and spun Harry around. He ran his tongue down Harry's cleft as he parted his cheeks. He circled Harry's tight hole with the tip of his tongue and Harry pushed his hips back trying to force Ron inside. Ron slid two fingers into his arse, stretching Harry, and his tongue continued to circle his hole.  
  
"Ron…fuck…fuck me already…now…"  
  
"Now," Ron agreed nipped the curve of Harry's arse with his teeth. "Ride me."  
  
Harry spun around and pushed Ron back onto the ground with his foot. He slowly lowered himself down Ron's length, moaning when Ron was buried completely inside him, and he began to move. Ron's hips met each of his down ward thrusts and Harry's head fell back.  
  
"Fuck…fuck…fuck…" Harry grunted as he lifted himself completely off Ron and slammed his hips down hard again. "Touch me…fuck…touch me…"  
  
Ron's hand came around Harry's cock, he stroked it hard and fast, and Harry began whimpering. The sounds of their wet flesh slapping together, the feeling of the rain on his skin, and the way Harry's arse clenched around his cock were driving Ron out of his mind. His hand flew along Harry's length and he watched Harry's mouth fall open in a silent moan.  
  
"Love to fuck you," Ron growled as Harry continued to bounce up and down his cock. "Love to feel your cock throbbing in my hand…know I made you this hard."  
  
Harry's fingers dug into Ron's thighs, his eyes flew open to meet Ron's, and he whimpered as Ron squeezed his cock hard.  
  
"Yes…gonna come…so close…need…fuck " Harry chanted and Ron felt his own release closing in. He renewed his efforts on Harry's cock and when he felt Harry's cock pulse hard in his hand he let himself go.  
  
They came at the same time, hoarse shouts of pleasure echoed through the Quidditch stadium, and Ron saw stars behind his eyes. Harry's arse milked his cock and Ron thrust his hips upwards until he was completely spent.  
  
Harry rolled off of Ron and the two of them lay on their backs as the rain poured over them. Harry reached for Ron's hand and entwined their fingers.  
  
"You know," he said thoughtfully. "If you did this to Hermione she might learn to fly."  
  
Ron turned his head to look at Harry, "Mate, I reckon I'd like to keep Quidditch and flying between the two of us."  
  
"Brilliant," Harry grinned. "Shower?"  
  
"As long as you drop the soap," Ron quipped.  
  
The two men struggled to their feet and raced through the rain to the changing room.  
  
Oliver Wood would wonder the next day who threw a pair of Cannon's boxers onto the middle of the Quidditch pitch.


End file.
